The Room
by kdzl
Summary: There were only two realities now, the world separated into two opposing sides. Like night and day, these two forces governed her life. Inside The Room and Outside. Dark Themes
1. JJ

_**An/ This is a story requested by Brynnifer, so thanks to her for the idea--I must apologize, however for the delay (I hope it was worth it). **_

_**Warning, the subject matter for this story is rather dark and due to seriousness of the material, I'd prefer to keep it as real as possible. This is basically saying, don't expect a happy ending because you aren't going to get one. This isn't saying I won't try, but I will definitely be hard pressed for one. I debated splitting each perspective into seperate chapters, or do it this way, but I liked having it all come out as one story, so you get it like this.**_

_**The prompt was about JJ being involved in human trafficking. This is what I came up with.**_

**_I don't own Criminal Minds._**

* * *

"_Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worse kind of suffering."_

_--Paulo Coelho_

* * *

There was only one rule for The Room: You must never tell what happens Outside.

JJ felt tears spring to her eyes as she caught sight of the door to The Room. Her captor released his tight grip on her arm and flung her unceremoniously onto the floor.

She had made it. Another day. She had made it back to The Room. Hearing the heavy door lock firmly behind her, she collapsed into her familiar corner. For now, she was safe. For now, she could pretend that she was back in DC where her greatest worry was which bad guy to find next and whether the coffee stain on her shirt would come out.

But the silence of The Room weighed on her thoughts, bringing reality back to the forefront. They were never getting out of here alive.

The Room was far more than a symbol of their captivity. More, it was an escape. A release. The Room that had been strengthened and fortified to prevent the captive's premature release had a consequence that her captors had not intended. If they ever found out, they would take The Room away from her. Because The Room became a safe haven from the horrors that met her Outside.

She wondered if this must be purgatory. Where all life consists of is suffering and the short space of time between suffering. Being inside The Room meant that she had a respite from suffering. So while The Room was in itself a hellish exercise in waiting, the world outside of it was far more disconcerting. It did no good to think of life before The Room--because no matter what happened, nothing mattered anymore. She now knew that there was no life left outside of The Room.

Even if she did manage to escape, she wasn't sure _life_ would ever be an option again.

She wasn't even sure if she would _want _life to be an option again.

Normally, she didn't have time to wallow in her circumstances. Normally, he was already in The Room and they spent their time sleeping or filling the silence. Now, she had time to reflect. To remember the period of time where life was good--where justice and truth prevailed. Now those seemed like memories of summer on a cold snowy day, whistful memories that only served to mock her current station. Now in a country where she didn't understand a word, she could barely come to grips with what was happening to her. She did everything she could _not_ to think about what was happening to her Outside. Because once she returned to The Room, it didn't matter anymore.

Nothing mattered anymore.

The rule--the one rule--for The Room was not imposed by their captors but by the captives.

Because life was currently too harsh and cruel to admit what was happening Outside. Outside was frightening. Once she could escape Outside and return to The Room, she could almost pretend that everything was normal.

But it was far from normal.

Pretending could only get her so far. Usually, she didn't have time to brood over the curse that her life had become. Usually he was already in the room by the time she got there, and her time inside The Room was spent trying to pretend. But pretending didn't make it real.

Because reality is a bitch.

This was the nightmare that was too dark to ever dream taking over her life. She couldn't say she had ever feared for this, because the possibilities of it had always seemed so far away.

But it had happened.

It was _happening_ and there was nothing that they could do to stop it.

Realistically, she knew that this was all a sick, twisted, elaborate game to them. Their sole purpose in being here was to destroy the BAU. To teach the Government not to mess with Global Traders. And to teach them that the traffickers were far more experienced than any team of the FBI. Because, really, she wasn't even the same person that she had been just a short time ago.

And she wondered, if they did find her, would her family even recognize her?

What about her son?

Would the team get to her in enough time?

Were they even trying?

Did it matter?

How long had it been since she hadn't had to worry about The Room and Outside?

She wasn't sure.

She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

But time didn't matter inside The Room. Time only mattered Outside, and right now, inside The Room, she was safe.

It was when she stepped Outside that she got hurt, it was Outside that she had lost all that she had once known.

It was when she stepped Outside that the real hell began.

Outside, she wasn't even sure she existed anymore.

Because there were only two realities now, the world had been separated into two opposing sides. Like night and day, these two forces governed her life.

There was only The Room and Outside.

Nothing else mattered.

They just had to find a way to stay inside The Room.


	2. Derek

_**An/ This is a story requested by Brynnifer, so thanks to her for the idea--I must apologize, however for the delay (I hope it was worth it). **_

_**Warning, the subject matter for this story is rather dark and due to seriousness of the material, I'd prefer to keep it as real as possible. This is basically saying, don't expect a happy ending because you aren't going to get one. This isn't saying I won't try, but I will definitely be hard pressed for one. I debated splitting each perspective into seperate chapters, or do it this way, but I liked having it all come out as one story, so you get it like this.**_

_**The prompt was about JJ being involved in human trafficking. This is what I came up with.**_

**_I don't own Criminal Minds._**

* * *

Morgan sighed gratefully as he was guided back to The Room. He had survived Outside once more, and the safety of The Room was in sight. His muscles ached from the nightly work in rice fields, the manual labor utilizing his strong physique. There were more advanced technologies available, but it seemed the UnSubs would rather force his exhaustion than find more efficient routes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Human trafficking was supposed to emanate from countries like this, and the captives were supposed to come to their final destination in places like the US.

Not the other way around.

As the door to the room opened, he saw that he was the second to arrive. Normally he was first.

He never thought that something like this could happen to him. It was utterly ridiculous. He had spent his entire life chasing down the monsters that hurt others, and now, he was certain that his life would end in one of two places: Inside The Room, or Outside. Because that's all there was anymore.

He took his familiar spot next to the crumpled blonde in the corner, who looked up as he entered. It was too soon for her expulsion from The Room for the next day, she had to know it was him returning. But he didn't miss the way relief washed over her at his return.

"You're back soon." He said.

"Yeah." She replied, not offering any more information.

"Good day?" He asked, more out of a sense of duty than out of curiosity. It was never a good day Outside. Particularly for her.

"Nope." She responded, sounding more hollow than he had ever anticipated she could sound.

Noticing a red mass forming under her eye, he commented slightly. "You okay?"

"Just got a little rough." She admitted, coming closer to talking about her Outside life than she ever had their entire stay in The Room.

Before, he would have gotten angry. He would have punched something--tackled the UnSub--or done something to defend her. But now, there was nothing. He could do nothing. He was powerless.

Every time they yanked her out of The Room, he felt himself breaking a little more. JJ had been his friend, his colleague. Now, she was his sole support. And he had to watch while she was dragged away. Every day.

One evening, early on in their captivity, he had tried to defend her--tried to fight for her.

He quickly learned his lesson.

That morning, she had come back barely alive.

He never again tried to protect her from their captors.

Glancing over at her, he could tell that she was putting on a tough exterior, but just like him, she was broken. He could only imagine what she was going through, and it killed him inside. But there was no way she would admit what was happening.

Neither would he.

It was the rule of The Room.

They were kept together for a reason. One reason, and one reason only. To break them. To torture them by forcing them to watch each other individually be ripped apart from the seams. Each of them forced into different avenues of slavery and servitude. While he didn't know exactly what happened to her, he knew what was happening to him. And that made his visions of what happened to his female friend even more monstrous.

But those were thoughts for once he was Outside again. Because in The Room, he didn't need to worry about them.

In The Room, he could protect her.

In The Room, he could protect himself.

In The Room, he could protect both of them.

But that all ended once they went Outside.


	3. Hotch

_**An/ This is a story requested by Brynnifer, so thanks to her for the idea--I must apologize, however for the delay (I hope it was worth it). **_

_**Warning, the subject matter for this story is rather dark and due to seriousness of the material, I'd prefer to keep it as real as possible. This is basically saying, don't expect a happy ending because you aren't going to get one. This isn't saying I won't try, but I will definitely be hard pressed for one. I debated splitting each perspective into seperate chapters, or do it this way, but I liked having it all come out as one story, so you get it like this.**_

_**The prompt was about JJ being involved in human trafficking. This is what I came up with.**_

**_I don't own Criminal Minds._**

* * *

They now knew where they were being kept. It was inside some small room. Jurisdictional issues aside, it hadn't taken long to find them. The problem had been getting international agencies to agree to work together to save the agents on the inside. Now Aaron Hotchner, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, and Spencer Reid stood alongside agents from various other agencies as they prepared for the raid

Hotch grimaced as he looked over at Emily while she strapped on her Kevlar vest. She nodded in understanding. Soon the nightmare would be over.

_Finally._ He sighed mentally. Finally they were going to get their teammates back. Finally, things were looking good. Finally, they would be able to put this all behind them. All they had to do was safely get them out of that room.

Daylight was soon approaching, and if they didn't act now, they would lose their advantage. But Hotch wasn't in the position to be shouting instructions this time. It had only been because of his stubbornness that the rest of the team had even been allowed to participate. Waiting for the go ahead was like a young boy waiting for Santa Claus to come--his patience was wearing remarkably thin, but he managed to keep his temper in check. There wasn't much he could do until they got inside.

The momentary calm before the storm gave him the undesired opportunity to remember exactly what put them in this situation: _Him._

_Looking over the files in front of him, Hotch couldn't bother to hide his disgust. The team was gathered in their customary in-flight profiling briefing, and he didn't have to look very hard to see the emotional turmoil this case was already bringing to light. "We need to get a handle on this quickly." He said unnecessarily._

_Though his comment was obvious, his co-workers nodded in agreement. "Morgan, Reid, I want you to get in touch with the LA Port Authority. Human trafficking and drug cartels are usually intermingled. To get them into the country, the Unsubs probably have a Custom's Agent on the payroll. Rossi, Prentiss, and I will work on creating a profile and a geographical target area." Turning his eyes to JJ, he added. "Then we'll need to have a press conference first thing tomorrow morning."_

_JJ nodded quickly, not needing to be asked twice. He could almost see the shiver move up her spine at the idea of what atrocities these women had been subjected to. "An investigative reporter--Brandon Walker--was the one who gathered a lot of the information the LA Field Office has used. I've got a meeting with him this afternoon." She added and Hotch couldn't help but feel a swell of pride at what a capable agent she had become--vastly different from the doe-eyed rookie he had hired six years before._

_Pushing down an odd feeling of impending dread, he surveyed the team. "We need to get this stopped as quickly as possible."_

_It was only hours later when JJ rushed back into the precinct where he and the rest of the team were now finishing up the profile._

_"I think I've got a possible former location." She announced as she burst through the conference room doors._

_"Where?" Hotch asked pointedly, not having time to wonder how she managed to wheedle the information out of the reporter so quickly._

_"An abandoned warehouse off 67th. Walker said he canvassed the area and there's been no activity for at least a month, but it might be worth it to check out. Garcia said there's no activity in the building right now, but--"_

_"It's the best lead we've got right now." Hotch agreed. It would be just like JJ to already research the likelihood of the site before getting the team's hopes up. "Morgan, you and JJ check out the warehouse. This could be the break we need."_

And he never saw them again.

Somehow, he knew it was his fault. He should have protected his teammates. He should have figured out that the traffickers would be watching Walker's office.

But he wasn't perfect.

And it just might have destroyed two people he greatly admired.

If so, he wasn't sure if he could live with himself.

Finally, after what felt like hours the call came. The call they had all been waiting for, the call that they had spent a lifetime waiting for, yet Hotch couldn't stop the shiver of uncertainty crawl up his spine.

_"Mission is a go."_A masculine voice said into the ear piece and Hotch felt a wave of gratitude wash over him.

Rossi looked over at him, nodding slightly as if reading his own thoughts. This team would never leave a man behind, let alone two.

And now, it was time to get their team back.

He had lost far too many people in his life to allow JJ and Morgan to vanish into oblivion. There was simply no question in his mind as to what lengths he would go to rescue the members of his team. The members of his family.

Rossi and another official stood alongside him as the three were the first to burst into the warehouse, hoping that the element of surprise was on their side.

They just had to get into that room.


	4. Emily

_**An/ This is a story requested by Brynnifer, so thanks to her for the idea--I must apologize, however for the delay (I hope it was worth it). And, she is the reason for the update--real life's been crazy, so sorry for the delay. If you want a specific story updated, let me know and I'll do my best to comply.**_

_**Warning, the subject matter for this story is rather dark and due to seriousness of the material, I'd prefer to keep it as real as possible. This is basically saying, don't expect a happy ending because you aren't going to get one. This isn't saying I won't try, but I will definitely be hard pressed for one. I debated splitting each perspective into seperate chapters, or do it this way, but I liked having it all come out as one story, so you get it like this.**_

_**The prompt was about JJ being involved in human trafficking. This is what I came up with.**_

**_I don't own Criminal Minds._**

* * *

Emily flanked left with a CIA Agent and Chinese Official. Intelligence had informed them _exactly _where her friends were being kept, and fortunately, she was going to be on the team extracting them--she wouldn't have had it any other way. Wordlessly, Hotch and Rossi went down another corridor while she continued down the hall with Reid on her right.

She fought the horrific thoughts that threatened to burst into her mind as they quietly passed various rooms containing not much more than a four poster bed, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand. Disturbed by the thought of what her friends had to endure, she pushed those thoughts aside, knowing that it wouldn't help her in saving her friend. The sickening realizations would have to wait for later.

She had a job to do, and everything centered on getting into that room.

Once inside, they would easily be able to extract her friends and bring them back home.

Until then, she needed to keep her emotions under control--they did no good to anyone. And if there was anything Emily Prentiss excelled at, it was controlling her emotions.

Stopping on the outside of the door, she waited for the signal.

"Strike on three" The Agent to her side instructed softly. She nodded to prove she understood, not wanting to do anything that could jinx the reality of finding JJ and Derek. She didn't trust herself to speak, and she was glad that right now her vocal response was not mandatory.

_One._

She had to shake her head to keep the horrific visions of the fate that had befallen her friends. It wouldn't due to focus on the horrors that she had envisioned since her friends' abductions.

_Two._

And they were just on the other side of that door. Her excitment and anticipation was currently at odds with the feeling of dread that welled up inside of her.

_Three._

The door swung open and she fell in behind the leading Agent, scanning the room for possible threats.

And then she saw them. Huddled in the corner, Derek's strong arms wrapped protectively around what she could only assume was JJ, they both looked so broken. This couldn't be them--it wasn't possible. The JJ she knew was vibrant and tenacious, poised and professional--while this wisp of a woman seemed so damaged. The Derek she knew was strong and athletic, built and prepared to take down even the most vile UnSubs--while this haunted survivor looked no more physically imposing than Reid did on a good day.

And for just a moment, Emily wished she had never entered The Room.

Behind her, she could hear Reid gagging involuntarily at the putrid smell that assaulted their nostrils, but Emily's focus zeroed in immediately to the far corner on the opposite wall. Under a cursory gaze, she may have missed them entirely, but she had spent far too long obsessed with finding her friends to not immediately register their presence. The huddled pair in the corner didn't seem to recognize their opportunity for escape and clung more desperately to each other, shrinking deeper into the room itself. Holding up her hands, she prayed that they would recognize her as a friend.

But honestly, she wasn't quite certain what they were aware of anymore.

"Derek? JJ?" She asked softly, taking a slow step forward to gently acclimate them to her presence, in desperate hope of gaining at least some flash of recognition in their eyes. JJ burrowed herself deeper into Morgan's protective hold whild Derek puffed out his chest to appear more terrifying. His attempts only served to mock the memory that Emily had long ago burned into her mind of her lean, physically imposing partner. Gulping down the lump in her throat, she forced herself to continue,

Because this could all get better if she could just get them out of this Room.

"It's Emily." She stated softly, not wanting to frighten them. "Come with me and we'll get you out of here."

She noticed the way JJ began to tremble and took a step back to appear less threatening, Derek's eyes watching her with every step. Their silent gestures were more than enough to confirm Emily's darkest fears that seemed to torment her dreams. Pushing those thoughts aside, she focused her gaze on the shells of her trusted friends.

"JJ." She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper, acutely aware that Morgan would never let her help until he was certain JJ didn't see her as a threat. "JJ, it's me. I need you to trust me."

JJ flinched and peeked out from where she had burrowed her head into Derek's chest. The blue eyes studied her carefully, warily calculating the risks. Emily held her breath as she felt both JJ and Derek's eyes boring into her.

"JJ?" Reid prodded from behind Emily, shattering the silence. "Derek? It's going to be okay. But you're going to need to trust us. Can you do that?"

Reid's question hung in the air as the pair in the corner continued to stare without response.

"快一點!" The call from the lead Chinese official commanded through the mic, startling with its harsh tone. She silently cursed herself for never learning Chinese, though despite the language barrier, she knew with certainty what would happen next. Her time for 'negotiating' was over.

JJ screamed hysterically as the medics that had been standing behind Emily rushed forward. Derek through JJ behind him protectively, his eyes glazed over with raw animalistic protectiveness. Derek wildly threw his fists in every direction, his former skill and agility would have cringed at his haphazard defense. Emily had to turn away as the medics quickly administered a sedative to both Derek and JJ in fears that they may cause more harm to themselves.

As soon as they got out of this room, this would all be over.

At least, that's what she hoped.


	5. Reid

_**An/ This is a story requested by Brynnifer, so thanks to her for the idea--I must apologize, however for the delay (I hope it was worth it). And, she is the reason for the update--real life's been crazy, so sorry for the delay. If you want a specific story updated, let me know and I'll do my best to comply.**_

_**Warning, the subject matter for this story is rather dark and due to seriousness of the material, I'd prefer to keep it as real as possible. This is basically saying, don't expect a happy ending because you aren't going to get one. This isn't saying I won't try, but I will definitely be hard pressed for one. I debated splitting each perspective into seperate chapters, or do it this way, but I liked having it all come out as one story, so you get it like this.**_

_**The prompt was about JJ being involved in human trafficking. This is what I came up with.**_

**_I don't own Criminal Minds._**

* * *

It wasn't very often that Spencer Reid cursed the mind that had gotten him so far in life. Ever since he was a child, Spencer had taken pride at his ability to understand difficult concepts, remember vague references, and process impossible calculations. Statistics and other informational sources had become an odd comfort to him throughout his life. In short, it hadn't been often that he wished he could be like everyone else. _"Knowledge is power"_ His mother always said and truthfully the information that remained in the recesses of his mind gave him comfort as he faced life's obstacles.

But right now, he would willingly give up every scilla of knowledge for blissful ignorance.

Because right now, all of that knowledge--all of the statistics that raced through his mind about victims of human trafficking--made him feel was powerless.

He grimaced as he walked down the halls of the hospital. _He_ was the one who was supposed to be able to survive kidnappings and whatever else. _He _was the one that the team was supposed to rush in and rescue at the last moment. Things like this were not supposed to happen to Morgan, let alone JJ. Derek was the strong one, the one who was supposed to kick down doors and tackle the UnSubs. JJ was the compassionate one who was supposed to comfort the families of victims, all the while staying carefully out of danger.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Statistics raced through his mind as he thought of the minute possibility that his friends could still be relatively unharmed. It was almost zero.

So minutely close to zero that most calculators would round up.

And if there was any way to obliterate the information in his mind, he would gladly trade it for hopeful ignorance.

Approaching Garcia who protectively guarded the doors to the ER. In any other situation, Reid would smirk at how frightening Penelope Garcia could be. Her bright clothes and blue streaked hair only seemed to make her more imposing as her eyes burned through anyone who seemed to dare to look in the direction of the 'Authorized Personell Only' sign.

But right now, that was the least of his worries.

"How are they?" He asked, prompted by the feeling of obligation to inquire as to their safety rather than actually wanting to know.

Because once he knew, there was no going back.

"Dehydrated. Malnurished." Penelope choked out, her voice full of emotion as she fought to maintain composure. "That's just for starters."

Reid nodded knowingly, wondering how much more she knew that she wasn't telling. Right now, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Actually, he was quite sure he didn't want to know.

At some point, the other members of the team surrounded them. "Do we know anything?" Hotch asked to no one in particular.

Penelope nodded. During the time she had spent with Reid, both of them were content to sit in silence. Now, however, she was about to real the horrors that so far she had been able to protect the team from. "Morgan's still out." She hedged.

"And JJ?" Spencer pressed.

Garcia sighed reluctantly, "She woke up during the exam and became hysterical. They--" She had to swallow to push down the lump that rose in her throat "they had to give her something to keep her calm."

Silence befell the group of profilers. "Damn." Rossi breathed. No one wanted to voice the reality that had materialized in front of them. For months they had been hoping for the best, and now, the truth was right in front of them.

It wasn't good.

Reid gulped. There was no way this really happened. "I've got to go." He stood, not bothering to mask the emotion that filled his voice. "Reid?" Hotch queried with concern.

"Don't." He shrugged off Hotch's comforting hand. "I'm going to call Will. Henry," he stopped. "He should get to see his mother."

The others nodded, not bothering to stop him. For that, Spencer was grateful, because all he wanted right now was to be alone. He knew better than anyone what it was like to grow up with a mother that was barely there. Now Henry would have to go through a similar childhood. Reid shook his head quickly. There was no way JJ would be like his mother. She would be there. She would be fine.

He cursed himself mentally as he bit back the tears that stung his eyes.

Derek, and especially JJ, deserved far better than this.

But now that they were out of that room, it was as if hell itself had been unleashed.

And now there was no going back.

No matter how much he wanted it to.


	6. Rossi

**_AN/So, I promised brynnifer about two months ago *cringe* that I'd finish this story, but I didn't have an ending that I felt was satisfactory until now. Let me know what you think, but really, the only opinion that matters is mine ;)_**

**_Regular disclaimers apply_**.

* * *

Despite his years as a philandering menace to society, David Rossi had always been a man of faith. Though he had seen the atrocities that people could do to each other, he was certain that everything that happened was part of a larger plan--that everything happened in its natural course. Most of all, he _knew _that the rag-tag team of agents he had worked along side for the past few years would do anything for each other.

Faith in God had been ingrained in him at an early age. Faith in his coworkers had been a much later occurance, but it was no less strong.

Which was why sitting in the cold waiting room of the military hospital just outside the Chinese border, waiting for the opportunity to see his rescued friends was more than slightly unnerving.

"What are we still doing here?" Dave grumbled to Garcia. "You said they're stable." He noted the accusatory tone in his own voice, but he didn't really care.

Penelope gulped, obviously retaining some of the uncomfortable knowledge that only she was privy to. "JJ's supposed to still be out, they said Morgan--"

"Well let's go." Dave stood, ready to face whatever obstacle was in front of him. He had never been a team player, but after years with this team who he had come to view as a family, he wasn't about to let anything get in the way. "What room are they in?"

"A-17." Garcia spoke up, following right behind him. It didn't take a world-class profiler to see that she was just as anxious as he was.

"Sir, I'm sorry, you can't go back there." An older nurse stopped him just as Reid caught up with them and passed through the waiting room doors. "Visiting Hours are over."

"Listen lady" David Rossi couldn't care less what authority this nurse could possibly have. Whatever it was, it was not enough to keep him and the rest of the team away from the two members they had spent months searching for. Standing so close that he could feel the woman gulp nervously, he firmly stated "I'm an FBI Agent. I have enough money that any threat you can possibly imagine could not compare with what I can do with you and get away with."

"Dave--" He heard Hotch's warning, but quickly disregarded it--Rossi was on a mission.

"You _will_ let us go back and see my friends and _then y_ou will find me a doctor, and they will tell me what's going on." David warned the nurse who was looking over his shoulder--presumably to find any source of help possible. Seeing none, she nooded and turned away.

Whistling softly, Penelope smirked "Geez Agent Rossi, I never knew you could be so scary."

"Please. Don't make his ego any bigger than it is." Emily rolled her eyes dismissively, though Dave easily picked up the spark that danced in her eyes--a spark that had been missing for far too long.

"Watch them _try_ to tell me what to do." He scoffed. Looking behind him, he caught the slight smirk of approval that Hotch quickly masked once he noticed Dave was looking.

After years in the FBI, there wasn't much that could frighten the seasoned FBI Agent. But what happened next terrified him to the core. The beeping was the first thing that registered in his mind before being shoved aside by the medical personnel running into the room that they were headed for.

Urgent voices floated from around the corner, making the team stop in their tracks.

"Get me gauze--she's bleeding." A man yelled. "Get her on 2 liters of AB Negative and call up to OR, I think he's sliced the corotid" The voice yelled again.

"_He_ did this? Get him out of here" A woman this time screeched. "Security!"

As two MPs rushed past them, each of the five FBI Agents stood riveted, just beyond the door to the room. Dave looked around at the others and sighed, stepping forward to see what was happening.

He felt his own blood curdle as he took in too much all at once. JJ lay in the hospital bed, blood pouring from between the fingers of the doctor. Derek was being easily pushed back into his own hospital bed, a look of disgust on his face as an MP pried a gleaming scalpel out of his hands.

Suddenly, David Rossi was no longer sure of what he believed.

"Sir? What are you doing here? You've got to get out of the way." A young doctor pushed past him as a group of doctors and nurses rushed JJ out of the room and down the hall towards the elevators.

"What the hell is going on?" Rossi grabbed the doctor by her arm, unwilling to let her go without more answers. "What happene? You said she was going to be fine."

"Sir, I can either answer your questions now, or I can go help your friend. Which will it be?" The woman retorted hotly before turning around and running to catch up with the others.

* * *

Hours later, Dave found himself beside the shell of the man that resembled Derek Morgan. Hotch had gone back to the office to finish paperwork, and Reid and Prentiss were waiting for Henry and Will at the airport while Garcia couldn't have been pried away from JJ's bedside. Looking at the man who stared forward silently, Dave couldn't help but wonder _What happened to you?_

A psychiatric eval was inevitable, and though it killed him to do so, Dave had inssted he be the one to administer it. Derek had been through too much just to let some stranger decide he was crazy.

"She's going to be okay." Dave finally broke the silence, forcing himself to begin the task at hand. "The doctors responded really quickly. They said if they'd been any longer, she might have bled out." He felt himself ramble, but now that he started, he couldn't stop. "They said there'd be no permanent damage from--" He couldn't bring himself to say it. _From when you tried to kill her. _Willing himself to stop talking, he studied the man in front of him.

The only evidence that Derek had even heard his rambling was the slight clenching of his jaw.

"Henry and Will are on their way." Dave added, not bothering to mention that the team long ago developed a hatred for the Cajun when he decided that waiting had gone on long enough.

This time, a single tear fell in response. _This doesn't make sense! _Rossi cried to himself. _Why?_ He had to find out--He had to know.

Because the thought that _Derek Morgan_ had just tried to kill JJ was just too much to handle.

But there was no way that could have been an accident.

"Look, I get it." He started, pulling out every interrogation technique he had ever known, "You were supposed to protect her, and you failed. You didn't want us all to know, so you tried to end it for her."

For the first time, Rossi seemed to have penetrated the shell in front of him, "_That's_ what you think this is about?" Derek asked meekly.

"If that's not what it's about, tell me. Why did you--" He couldn't force the words out of his mouth, "What really happened?"

"You wouldn't understand." Morgan shook his head violently and laid back in the bed. "No one would understand."

"Understand what Derek?" He asked, slightly proud of himself for getting somewhere. _I knew there had to be a reason. _

"She didn't want you to know." Derek murmured, his eyelids drooping heavily from exhaustion.

"Know what?" Dave prodded, seeing Morgan drift closer to sleep, he asked again in a harsher tone, hoping that his dominance would crack the circular conversation. "What didn't JJ want us to know Derek?"

Just as predicted, the anger in Dave's voice caused Morgan to snap awake and answer immediately. "She made me promise."

"To do what?" Dave pried, suddenly feeling a wave of foreboding overcome him.

"She didn't want Henry to see her like that."

"Like what?" Dave prodded, feeling like he kept asking the same questions, but knowing that he needed to pull the information from the other man. "JJ didn't want to see her like what?"

"She didn't want him to see her so _broken_." Derek's voice cracked as he tried to fight down the emotions that surged to the surface. "She made me promise not to let her--if we ever got out, she didn't want anyone to know what they did to her. She made me promise to--" This time, there was no holding back the emotions and a great sob racked through the weaker man's frame.

"It's going to be okay." Rossi fought the nausea that burst through him at the thought--JJ had _asked Derek_ to--he shook his head. He couldn't even think of it.

"She made me promise. You have to understand." Derek mumbled. His eyes were closed, and Dave could tell he was near unconsciousness. Patting Derek lightly on the shoulder, Dave couldn't stop himself from offering up a prayer of gratitude that his friends had been found.

And at the same time he prayed to God that there was some place worse than hell for the people who had put his friends through this torture.

Because nothing would ever be the same again.


	7. Garcia

**_AN/Alright, here is the final chapter. I was going to do this tonight and post it and claim that Brynnifer didn't even have to prod me with a sharp stick, but alas, she is more on top of it than I am. So, as you may be aware, this is the end. It's been a fun ride, and I've sincerely tried not to skimp on the ending, so let me know what you think. I'd appreciate any feedback good or bad. (In fact, I genuinely appreciate reviewers that tell me that they feel like I've pooched the ending. It makes me strive to be better)_**

_This story would never have been finished (or started) without brynnifer, so thanks!_

* * *

**Six Months Later**

Garcia looked at her former friend with a twinge of sadness from her spot on the park bench. Henry laughed happily as JJ pushed him lightly in the swings at the park, and for just a moment, it seemed the vestiges of her old friend had returned. For just a moment the pain and fear and anxiety that had become such predominant features of her blonde friend seemed swept away and had Penelope Garcia not known better, she would have thought it an endearing moment between a capable mother and son.

But Penelope did know differently, and as quickly as it had vanished, the panicked look flashed in her friend's eyes once more. Will, who had been sitting next to Garcia, apparently noticed the quick change as well because he stood quickly and walked over to the pair. Knowing the distance at which his former fiancee may start to panic, he stopped about twenty feet away. "Alright Henry boy, say g'bye to your mama, we've got to get going."

"Thanks Will." Penelope whispered, walking up behind the Cajun. Derek had noticed the group congregating in front of his friend, and true protective fashion, he quickly left his post at the edge of the park where he had been able to get a wider view point.

"Anytime Cher." He smiled as Henry hugged his mother and ran back to his father. "Take care JJ."

"Thanks." JJ said, biting her lip as she forced herself to look her former lover in the eye, but her therapist had assured her it would eventually get easier. It took everything she had, but she smiled lightly. "Have, erm, a good day."

He nodded in surprise. "We will. We'll see you next weekend." Will nodded as he and Henry walked towards their car,

As JJ watched Henry and Will retreat, Garcia felt a pang of regret. _Supervised Visitation-_none of this was supposed to happen. Not with her best friend, and _certainly_ not with her godson.

"Come on Jayje, Derek's got his appointment today." Penelope prodded the others, wondering not for the first time when her life had become a mess of appointments.

But she didn't have time to worry about that now.

* * *

It was the crash in the middle of the night that woke her from a deep slumber. Running out of her bedroom, she sincerely hoped it was JJ, and not Morgan who had suffered a momentary episode.

Because the last time Derek had woken up in the middle of the night convinced he was back in the Asian hell-hole, she had been forced to call Hotch.

And then the team had questioned whether all of this was too much for her to handle.

But, Penelope Garcia was the goddess of knowledge and information. Truth be told, she had never encountered an obstacle she couldn't overcome. So when the doctors told her that one of her nearest and dearest friends could not live on her own, she naturally stepped up to the plate. After all, with an extra room, and a small happy apartment, it only seemed natural. Morgan moving in a few days later had been sort of a necessity. After all, the team tried to keep them separated for a few days and quickly learned that JJ and Morgan didn't seem to be able to relax when the other wasn't around. Spencer had said it was some sort of transference-but regardless, it was _Derek._Her Chocolate Chunk of Muscly Manhood.

Right now, however, Penelope realized for the first time that she was in way over her head. Cringing, she strove to remember what the psychiatrists had told her.

_If JJ gets scared, you've got to remind her that she's not back there. _JJ's psychiatrist's words came to her mind.

_Derek will do anything to protect JJ, if he feels she is threatened-_Garcia shook her head, forcing herself to focus on the matter at hand. Luckily, for right now at least, she had Derek on her side.

Because right now, JJ stood wielding a knife in the direction of her and Derek.

"Jayje. It's okay." Penelope held up her hands to appear non-threatening, and took a step backward. "You're safe here, remember?"

But JJ's eyes were wild and terrified. "JJ." Derek stepped towards her, seemingly unworried about the large knife in her hands, "put it down. It's okay."

"But they're _here._They're watching." JJ sobbed emphatically, her eyes darting around, scanning the room as if at any instant unforeseen assailants might appear. "It will never be over."

Garcia bit her lip. Some nights were better, some nights, it was like a big giant sleepover with her best friends. But most nights were just like this. Most nights consisted of one or both of her friends reliving the terrors that she had never attempted to have them define. It was times like these, where JJ's blanched countenance made the scar across her throat seem even more prominent that Penelope felt the gravity of the situation overcoming her.

"It is over, I promise." Derek insisted, taking another step closer. JJ looked past him, continuing to scan the apartment. "Hand me the knife JJ."

"I just want this to be over." JJ cried, her arm going limp as she crumpled into the corner of the kitchen. "I just wish it would end."

Biting back tears, Garcia knew this was her time to step in, before something happened. "Derek-" She held out her hand, requesting the knife and praying that she didn't have to try to convince him further. The last thing she wanted to do was go to work in the morning and admit that she couldn't handle them. She sighed in relief as she felt the warm plastic placed softly in her hand.

Looking on as Derek slid down the cabinets to sit across from JJ, Garcia felt her heart break even more as she realized the truth of JJ's words.

Because they needed her.

And as much as others may question it, she needed them just as much as they needed her. Because she had to know they were safe; and she couldn't bear to let them think that another person in this world had given up on them.

But it would never be over.

**THE END**


End file.
